bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Resplendent Queen Rinon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50736 |no = 965 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 208 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 74, 138, 146, 154, 162, 170, 178, 186, 194 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 41, 45, 74, 78, 82, 138, 143, 148, 153, 158, 163, 168, 173, 178, 183, 188 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 16, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 41, 45, 49, 74, 78, 82, 86, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188, 192 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 14, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = By the time she faced the gods in combat, Rinon had changed a lot. When she saw the Guardians of Meirith fighting, and the armored knight who also took part in the battle, she was forced to accept the emptiness she had felt inside for so long. And when she asked herself what it was she was fighting for, the image that came to her mind was that of her two childhood friends. Smiling bitterly after realizing this, Rinon was prepared to sacrifice herself in order to protect her precious friends. |summon = I was thinking too hard. If I had just seen the fun in it all, I wouldn't have been so afraid. |fusion = Thanks... You're suffering too, aren't you? He he, I can read you like a book. |evolution = I don't need a set purpose! I just have to be true to my heart! I have to believe in myself more! | hp_base = 4870 |atk_base = 1730 |def_base = 1880 |rec_base = 2003 | hp_lord = 6453 |atk_lord = 2165 |def_lord = 2344 |rec_lord = 2526 | hp_anima = 7345 |rec_anima = 2288 |atk_breaker = 2403 |def_breaker = 2106 |atk_guardian = 1927 |def_guardian = 2582 |rec_guardian = 2407 |def_oracle = 2225 | hp_oracle = 6096 |rec_oracle = 2883 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Eternal Grace |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & probable recovery of HP when attacked |lsnote = Heal 700-1000 + 10% Rec & 25% chance to heal 20% damage |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Serenity Veil |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 2700-3000 + 22.5% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Asteion Quasar |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Restoration |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & recovers HP and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% boost |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Self-Affirmation |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |evofrom = 50735 |evointo = 50737 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Rinon3 }}